


Solas' pride

by Enby_Sapphire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smut, Solas (Dragon Age) Smut, Solavellan Hell, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Sapphire/pseuds/Enby_Sapphire
Summary: "Ihre Schönheit hatte ihn angezogen und ihr Geist hatte ihn bleiben lassen. Er war verloren. Voll und ganz. Ariën wollte ihn, und er wollte sie."Solas hadert des Nachts mit seinen Gefühlen für Ariën Lavellan und seiner Lüge ihr gegenüber. Sie wiederum will endlich den letzten Schritt in deren Beziehung wagen.Der Solavellan-Smut, nach dem niemand fragte und der trotzdem geschrieben wurde.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Solas' pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und Willkommen! :)  
> Mein erstes Werk auf AO3, wenngleich nicht meine erste Fanfiction. Ich bin sonst eigentlich schreibtechnisch nur im deutschsprachigen Fandom unterwegs. Aber ich wollte meine ersten Steh- und Geh-Versuche hier mal mit einem deutschen Stück beginnen.  
> Ich bin keine harte Solavellan-Shipperin, aber sein Charakter zusammen mit der Romanze ist so unfassbar gut geschrieben, dass ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, meinen Teil dazu beizutragen. :D
> 
> Die Version auf fanfiction.de kann hier gefunden werden: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e2da4760001b5e4d30aeb7/1/Solas-039-pride

Der Mondschein malte silberhelle Flecken an den Fußboden und die Wände, brach sich in den Fensterscheiben und warf kleine Lichtreflexe an die hohe Decke. Stille lag über der Himmelsfeste, alles schlief. Nur Solas lag rücklings in diesem ausladenden Bett, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.  
Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, ließ sie hierhin und dorthin wandern, während er darauf wartete, dass der Schlaf ihn fand. Doch dieser wollte sich nicht einstellen. Viel zu deutlich nahm er die Präsenz des anderen Körpers neben sich war, den der jungen Elfe, die seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Armen umschlungen und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust abgelegt hatte. Solas konnte ihre leisen regelmäßigen Atemzüge zählen, während er da lag und lauschte, konnte den Duft ihrer Haare nach Seife und Ringelblumenöl wahrnehmen, spürte die Wärme zwischen ihren Leibern.  
Ariën Lavellan schlief den Schlaf der Erschöpften, erst heute von einer längeren Reise aus Emprise du Lion zurückgekehrt, zu der sie ihn diesmal nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sucherin Cassandra, Cole und Dorian Pavus waren ihre Begleiter gewesen und auch wenn er wusste, dass sie sich selbst ihrer Haut erwehren konnte und von den anderen beschützt wurde, machte es ihn jedes Mal unruhig, wenn er alleine auf der Himmelsfeste zurückblieb. Er hätte nie gedacht, in seinem Leben einmal sein Herz zu verschenken, nach all dieser Zeit und in dieser Welt, in der sie der Schleier vom Nichts trennte und nur noch wenige Lebende einen natürlichen Zugang dazu hatten.  
An eine Dalish, die nur noch ein trauriges Abbild dessen waren, was ihr Volk einst gewesen war, die so viel Wissen einfach verloren hatten und fehlerhafte Bruchstücke ihrer Kultur bewahrten, die Vallaslins trugen wie Kronen und dachten, sie würden mit ihrem Nomadenleben das Richtige tun.  
Doch Ariën hatte ihn in so vielerlei Hinsicht überrascht und eines Besseren belehrt. Ihre Schönheit hatte ihn angezogen und ihr Geist hatte ihn bleiben lassen. Ihre großen, warmen braunen Augen, das lange tiefschwarze Haar, welches sie an der rechten Schädelseite ausrasierte, ihr schmaler, geschmeidiger Körper, der mühelos einen Langbogen spannen und von Baumkrone zu Baumkrone springen konnte, als wäre es keine Schwierigkeit.  
Solas hatte schnell das Begehren gespürt, was er in ihrer Nähe empfand, doch das allein war noch kein Grund, sich für sie zu interessieren. Begehren war einfach, Begehren war primitiv. Er wusste, wie er sein Verlangen im Zaum halten konnte, ohne sich davon ablenken zu lassen.  
Als sie jedoch angefangen hatte, längere Gespräche mit ihm zu führen, war die Faszination für sie gewachsen. Ariën war eine sanfte Seele, so rein und liebevoll. Sie war wissbegierig und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, ihn über seine Träume und früheren Erlebnisse auszufragen und seinen Erzählungen zu lauschen.  
Auserwählt als Herold Andrastes und zur Inquisitorin ernannt, bürdete man ihr Entscheidungen auf, die die Welt veränderten und halb Thedas betrafen. Sie stellte sich jeder dieser Prüfungen ohne zu wanken, handelte weise und umsichtig, versuchte immer die beste Lösung zu finden.  
Solas beneidete sie in keinster Weise um ihre Verpflichtung, aber er bewunderte Ariën zutiefst. Er hatte großen Respekt vor ihr und seine Liebe wuchs mit jedem Tag, den er an ihrer Seite verbrachte.  
Das machte es ihm jedoch keineswegs einfacher. Sein Wissen, sie so sehr zu lieben und der gleichzeitige Umstand, sie jeden Tag gezwungener Maßen anzulügen und die Gewissheit, sich irgendwann von ihr abwenden und ihr das Herz brechen zu müssen, plagten ihn tief in seinem Inneren. Seine Pflicht, die ihn rief und sein Wunsch, einfach für immer an ihrer Seite zu bleiben und mit ihr zu leben rangen miteinander und Solas wusste immer noch nicht, welche der beiden Seiten die Oberhand hatte. Sie war sein schwacher Punkt. Und leider bemerkte das Ariën immer mehr.

Er hatte um ihretwillen versucht, den Kuss im Nichts zu vergessen. Doch sie blieb hartnäckig, suchte seine Nähe, seinen Rat, war sein Beistand als er seine Freundin Weisheit verlor und schlich sich in sein Herz, wie eine Katze auf samtenen Pfoten.  
Er hatte den zweiten Kuss auf dem Balkon unbedingt vermeiden wollen, doch sie war ihm einfach so nahegekommen, hatte ihn von unten herauf angeblinzelt und er hatte nicht widerstehen können, erneut ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Ariëns Körper hatte sich an seinen geschmiegt und als er seinen Fehler bemerkte, war er geflohen, jedoch nicht ohne vorher die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
_Ar lath ma, vhenan._  
In ihren Gefühlen bestärkt, hatte Ariën Schritt für Schritt begonnen, seinen Widerstand zu untergraben und seine Hingabe für sie zutage zu fördern.  
Zu Beginn war sie tagsüber immer wieder bei ihm erschienen, um sich kleine Liebkosungen abzuholen. Erst mit Vorwänden und Fragen, die dazu führten, dass sie ihm immer näher kam, bis er schließlich erlag und ihr Zärtlichkeiten schenkte, sie küsste, ihr durch die Haare fuhr, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge streichelte.  
Irgendwann ließ sie die vorgeschobenen Gründe weg und kam einfach so. Er bemerkte zu spät, wie er sich auf diese kleinen Momente des Tages freute, diese Minuten Zweisamkeit genoss und sie herbeisehnte, versuchte sie auszudehnen.  
_Aber nicht mehr_ , hatte er sich gesagt. _Nicht mehr als das._

Das erste Mal den Schlafplatz hatten sie in den Erhabenen Ebenen geteilt. Der Tag war kalt und verregnet gewesen, ihre Suche nach Vorräten für Kaiserin Celenes Truppen fruchtlos, die Stimmung schlecht. Solas hatte sich gerade in seine Decken eingerollt, als Ariën in sein Zelt gekrochen war, sich zu ihm gelegt hatte mit der Bitte, sie nicht fortzuschicken.  
„Ich fühle mich einsam, Solas, und ich friere.  
Lass mich bitte heute Nacht bei dir schlafen.“  
Sie hatte größte Anstrengungen unternommen, seine Freundin Weisheit zu retten und war in der folgenden Zeit sein Halt gewesen. Ihre Zähne hatten leise geklappert und ihre Finger waren eisig gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht fortschicken können.  
Aus der einen Nacht nebeneinander wurden mehr. Immer auf ihren Reisen. Auf leisen Sohlen kam sie zu ihm und verabschiedete sich am nächsten Morgen mit einem Kuss. Er bemerkte zu spät, wie er sich auf die gemeinsamen Nächte freute, in seinem Inneren hoffte, dass sie Abends zu ihm kam und er sie im Arm halten konnte.  
_Aber nicht mehr_ , hatte er sich gesagt. _Nicht mehr als das._

Nach der Rückkehr aus Adamant war sie am Abend zu ihm gekommen, voller Tränen und Zweifel, ob sie das richtige getan hatte, Loghain im Nichts zurückzulassen und Hawke zu retten.  
Solas war für sie da gewesen, hatte sie getröstet, ihre Tränen getrocknet. Ariën hatte ihn angefleht, sie für diese Nacht nicht alleine zu lassen und so war er ihr in ihre Gemächer gefolgt und hatte die Nacht bei ihr verbracht, hatte heimlich dafür gesorgt, dass die Träume im Nichts sie nicht verfolgten und sie festgehalten, bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
In ihrem Bett auf der Himmelsfeste zu schlafen war etwas Neues. Es war eine Grenzüberschreitung, die Solas nie hatte zulassen wollen.  
Denn nun wollte er nicht mehr gehen.  
Viel zu sehr gefiel ihm die tiefe Ebene der Vertrautheit, ihre Nähe, ihre Zuneigung. Seine Besuche über Nacht wurden regelmäßiger und schließlich schlief er gar nicht mehr in seinen eigenen Räumen. Er bemerkte zu spät, wie selbstverständlich er am Abend den Weg zu ihren Gemächern einschlug und wie unwohl ihm war, während ihrer Reisen wieder alleine schlafen zu müssen.  
_Aber nicht mehr_ , hatte er sich gesagt. _Nicht mehr als das._

Er war ein Narr. Ein törichter, verliebter Narr, unfähig sich aus seinem selbstsüchtigen Sehnen nach der Elfe zu befreien und das zu tun, was notwendig war, anstatt seinen Launen zu folgen. Eine letzte Grenze hatten sie noch nicht überschritten und Solas war fest entschlossen, dies auch beizubehalten.  
Ariën wollte ihn, und er wollte sie. Sie hatte es ihm gezeigt, mit Blicken und Gesten, Berührungen und Küssen. Sie wollte mehr, sie wollte alles und sein Körper verriet ihn und verlangte nach ihr. Sie hatte sanft begonnen, gegen seinen letzten Widerstand zu arbeiten und mit jedem Mal, das er sie abwies, fiel es ihm schwerer.  
Er war ihr verfallen, mit Leib und Seele und er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich ihren Annäherungsversuchen noch widersetzen konnte.  
Sich ihr hinzugeben, während er sie anlog, fühlte sich falsch an. Sie sagte, sie liebte ihn und jedes Mal erinnerte es ihn daran, dass sie nur einen Teil der Wahrheit wusste. Es machte ihn schuldbewusst, doch ihr die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen kam nicht in Frage. Dies war allein seine Bürde und seine Aufgabe. Was, wenn sie ihm helfen wollte? Ihn aufhalten? Ihre Liebe zu ihm mit der Wahrheit erlosch?  
Solas wusste, dass er das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögerte, indem er weiter schwieg und sich bewusst quälte, in dem er sich ihr vorenthielt. Und das raubte ihm den Schlaf.

Eine schwache Bewegung auf seinem Bauch holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ariën drückte sich enger an ihn und ihre Hand wanderte seinen Brustkorb hinauf, er spürte ihre Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes. Sie murmelte leise und bewegte sanft ihren Kopf. Plötzlich hob sie das Gesicht und sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Langsam holte er seine Hände hinter dem Kopf hervor und legte sie ihr an die Wangen.  
„Du denkst zu viel. Das stört beim Schlafen.“, antwortete sie auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Verzeih mir, _vhenan_. Schlaf weiter.“, murmelte er.  
Sie brummte etwas Unverständliches und streckte sich lang, um ihn zu küssen. Ihr Duft zusammen mit ihrer Körperwärme hüllte ihn ein wie eine weiche Decke und brachten sein Inneres sanft zum Vibrieren. Er musste vorsichtig sein.  
„Das kann ich erst wieder, wenn du auch schläfst.“, flüsterte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Er lächelte schwach.  
„Ich fürchte, mein Schlaf lässt heute Nacht auf sich warten.“  
Ariën legte sachte den Kopf schief, ihre Haare rutschten von ihrem Rücken und streichelten hauchzart seinen Arm.  
„Ich wüsste da etwas, um der Müdigkeit entgegenzukommen.“, schlug sie vor und grinste unvermittelt, so dass ihre hellen Zähne im Halbdunkel zu sehen waren.  
Solas blinzelte. So geradeheraus hatte er sie noch nie darüber reden hören. Selbst wenn sie mit Pavus oder dem Eisernen Bullen ihre Schmerze machte, verkleidete sie ihre Worte sehr elegant. Ihm fielen gleich mehrere Gründe ein, warum dem jetzt nicht so war. Womöglich die Erschöpfung, die Müdigkeit, dass sie soeben erwacht war, vielleicht war ihre Geduld aufgebraucht, oder sie dachte, dass er einer direkten Aussage zugänglicher wäre. Er wusste es nicht.  
„ _Vhenan_ …“, begann er zögerlich, unsicher was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
Erneut drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, diesmal hungriger. Ihre Finger auf seiner Brust hatten zarte streichelnde Bewegungen aufgenommen. Das Vibrieren seines Körpers wurde stärker.  
„Solas“, hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen, „ich liebe dich.“  
„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt.“, antwortete er ebenso leise.  
„Warum dann? Was lässt dich zögern?“  
Ihre Hand wanderte unter sein Hemd und berührte seine nackte Haut. Er schauderte. Erregung ballte sich in seiner Lendengegend zusammen und erschwerte ihm, eine passende Antwort zusammen zu kriegen. Sein Widerstand brach ein.  
„Es wäre besser…verantwortungsvoller von mir, dir nicht auch noch diese Ehre zu nehmen. Das zu tun und…dich zu verlieren…“  
Er keuchte unterdrückt auf, als sie sich bewegte, um sich der Länge nach auf seinen Körper zu legen und dabei sein Schoß an ihr rieb. Hitze stieg in ihm auf, seine eigenen Hände wanderten ihre Seiten hinab und unter das dünne Gewand, welches sie zum Schlafen trug.  
„Zum Schreckenswolf damit!“, knurrte sie kehlig.

Es war sein Glück, dass sie seine Gedanken über solche Dalish-Ausdrücke kannte und so deutete sie das kurze Grinsen falsch, welches sich rasch auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und sofort wieder verschwand.  
Doch er fand die Ironie dieser Situation einfach zu köstlich.  
Ariën schmiegte sich so eng sie konnte an ihn und küsste ihn erneut, tief und leidenschaftlich. Unter seinen Händen spürte er ihre weiche, erhitzte Haut, fühlte das Spiel ihrer Rückenmuskeln. Als sich seine Beine weiteten und sich durch ihr herabsinkendes Becken der Druck auf seinen Schoß erhöhte, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Er war verloren. Voll und ganz. Der letzte Rest seiner kläglichen Gegenwehr ertrank in der Flut aus Erregung, die ihn überschwemmte und mit sich riss. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss stürmisch. Ihr zufriedenes Seufzen drang durch das Rauschen in seine Ohren und heizte ihn weiter an. Seine Hände schoben das Kleidungsstück höher und zogen es ihr schließlich über den Kopf.  
Er kannte ihren Körper gut, schon mehrfach hatte er sie zusammenflicken und heilen müssen, nach dem Angriff auf Haven, nach Kämpfen mit Drachen und roten Templern, nach Adamant.  
Ihre Formen waren ihm vertraut, als er seine Finger suchend ihren Oberkörper langschickte und schließlich sanft ihre Brüste umfasste. Sie keuchte.  
Brustknospen drückten gegen seine Handflächen. Er umkreiste sie mit den Fingerspitzen, streichelte, zupfte. Ein weiches Stöhnen.  
Seine rechte Hand setzte die Liebkosung fort, mit der linken strich er über ihren Rücken hinab und umgriff die sanfte Rundung ihres Hinterns. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug, doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
Ariën zog an den Schnürungen seines Hemdes und versuchte, es ihm auszuziehen. Kurz ließ er sie los und sie griff den Saum. Das Stoffknäul segelte durch die Luft und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Als sie sich erneut zu ihm hinunterbeugen wollte, packte er sie an der Hüfte und drehte sie beide herum.  
Sie keuchte überrascht auf, als sie plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag. Doch Solas ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich zu wundern. Er küsste sich von ihrem Mundwinkel über ihren Kieferbogen hinab zu ihrem Hals, knabberte hier und da leicht an ihrer Haut.  
Sie seufzte wieder und wand sich unter ihm, legte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten und presste ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen.  
Mit einer freien Hand zog er an der Schnürung seiner Hose. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sie sich öffnete. Der fast schon schmerzhafte Druck verschwand und ließ Platz für seine Erregung. Er schob sie hinunter, soweit ihm das mit einer Hand möglich war, gerade tief genug bevor er eben jene Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte.  
Während er ihr Schlüsselbein küsste und sich mit den Lippen langsam in Richtung Brust bewegte, strich seine Hand zu ihrer Hüfte hinauf, über ihre Leiste und dann ganz zart mit der Fingerspitze über den Übergang zwischen Oberschenkel und Schoß. Sie atmete flach unter seiner Berührung. Er konnte die Hitze fühlen, die von ihr ausging. Sie machte ihn schwach und fast hätte er sich vergessen, doch seine Vernunft behielt die Oberhand und erinnerte ihn daran, was er vorhatte.  
Wenn er schon mit ihr schlief, dann so gut wie irgend möglich. Sie sollte sich wohl fühlen, nur Lust spüren, keine Schmerzen oder Unannehmlichkeiten.  
Dazu musste er seine Sinne beisammen halten. Er küsst kurz ihre kleine Brustknospe und kehrte dann zu ihrem Gesicht zurück. Aufmerksam beobachtete er sie, drückte ihr immer wieder Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihre Lippen, während seine Finger zärtlich über die Haut streichelten. Ariëns Bein fiel zur Seite und sie spreizte die Oberschenkel, bot ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit und gab zugleich die Erlaubnis, weiterzumachen.  
Vorsichtig schob er seinen Zeigefinger tiefer und traf auf Hitze und Feuchtigkeit. Langsam zog er ihn zwischen ihren kleinen Hautfalten nach oben bis er fand, was er suchte. Als er auf die kleine Erhebung drückte, belohnte sie ihn mit einem hohen Laut voller Genuss und als er begann, sie langsam aber bestimmt zu streicheln, schloss sie die Augen, drückte den Rücken durch und stöhnte auf. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Hand halt suchend über das Laken fuhr und grinste in sich hinein. Ja, sie war bereit.  
Er platzierte beide Unterarme neben ihren Schultern (Ariën knurrte, als er sie losließ, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen) und schob sein eigenes Becken zwischen ihre Beine. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und dann schob er sich vorwärts.

Heiß. Sie war so unfassbar heiß. Solas hatte das Gefühl, sie würde ihn versengen, als er in sie eingedrungen war. Ihr Schoß umschloss ihn perfekt und er verspürte das Bedürfnis, sich tief in ihr zu vergraben und damit alles auf dieser Welt zu vergessen.  
Er verharrte einen Moment, prüfte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, zog sich langsam zurück und drang erneut in sie ein. Sie stieß ein Geräusch der Verzückung aus und presste ihn enger an ihren Oberkörper. Zufrieden drückte er sein Gesicht gegen ihre Wange, dass ihm auch ja kein Laut von ihr entgegen konnte und begann seinen Rhythmus.  
Es war überwältigend. Arien war alles um ihn herum, ihr Geruch, ihre Haare, ihre Haut. Jeder Hüftstoß wurde mit dem Klang ihrer Stimme belohnt und Solas spürte, wie sehr es ihm gefiel, sie voller Erregung und Ekstase stöhnen und seufzen zu hören, weil _er_ derjenige war, der ihr dies entlockte.  
Er wusste, dass Arien Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, sowohl Wächter Blackwall als auch Kommandant Cullen schienen eine Schwäche für sie zu haben, wenn er die Blicke der beiden Männer richtig deutete.  
Während es bei Blackwall mehr Verehrung gepaart mit sexueller Anziehung zu sein schien, musste sich der arme Kommandant wirklich Hals über Kopf in die Elfe verliebt haben und manchmal empfand Solas Mitleid mit dem Mann, der schon so viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte und dem scheinbar nicht mal das Glück der Liebe vergönnt zu sein schien.  
Doch von diesem Gefühl war er gerade meilenweit entfernt. Sie lag nackt und stöhnend unter ihm, sie tat es für _ihn_ , sie tat es wegen _ihm_ , kein anderer Mann lag hier bei ihr, sondern er allein.  
Diese Gewissheit beflügelte ihn, fütterte seinen Stolz. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern, während zeitgleich ihr Unterleib anfing, sich zusammenzuziehen. Er grinste wölfisch und legte an Tempo zu. Gleich.  
Haut traf auf Haut und erfüllte die Luft mit einem gleichmäßigen Schlagen, vermischt mit Keuchen und Stöhnen. Er hörte, wie ihr Atem stockte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzog.

Ariën schien zu explodieren. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seinen Rücken als ihr Körper von ihrem Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde, sie stieß einen lauten, tiefen Schrei aus, der ihm in den Ohren klingelte und er spürte, wie ihr Schoß sich fest um ihn zusammenzog.  
Zu gleichen Teilen überrascht und zufrieden biss er fest die Zähne aufeinander und riss sich zusammen. Am Rande des Kontrollverlustes kostete er ihren Höhepunkt vollkommen aus, ehe er losließ.  
Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, als er von seinem eigenen Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Ein kehliges Brüllen entkam ihm, welches von den Kissen verschluckt wurde. Er stieß ein letztes Mal in sie hinein, bis seine Arme nachgaben und er über ihr einknickte.  
Er keuchte heftig gegen ihre Schulter, unfähig sich von ihr herunterzubewegen. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Rücken geschlungen und zitterte, doch sie schien fest entschlossen, ihn nicht loszulassen.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause und einigen tiefen Atemzügen stemmte Solas sich in die Höhe und zog sich aus ihr zurück, ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich eng an seine Brust zu schmiegen.  
Mit einem seeligen Lächeln legte er den Arm um sie und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren. Die Zeit verstrich, während er lauschte, wie ihr beider Atem sich beruhigte.  
Ariën strich sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Unterarm.  
„ _Ir‘abelas._ “  
Solas öffnete die Augen und sah sie verwundert an.  
„Warum das?“, fragte er irritiert.  
„Ich habe dich dazu überredet. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.“, meinte sie leise und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange, dann küsste er sie liebevoll.  
„ _Tel’abelas. Ar lath ma, vhenan._ “  
Sie lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich in seine Berührung.  
„Sicher?“  
„Sicher.“  
Beruhigt rollte Ariën sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über sie beide. Solas rutschte so nah wie möglich an sie heran und presste seine Brust gegen ihren Rücken. Um alles andere, konnte er sich morgen Gedanken machen.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen! :)  
> Wenn du mir helfen möchtest, diese Story zu übersetzen, melde dich doch bei mir. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you want to help me translating this story, please tell me. :)


End file.
